


Magnificent

by ladydragon76



Category: Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-14
Updated: 2011-05-14
Packaged: 2017-10-19 09:19:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> This is why one should take dares while drunk. PWP of the spark variety.  Think it came out funny rather than all that hot, but whatever. ^_^  Crack pairing blamed entirely on kitemasquerade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magnificent

**Author's Note:**

> **‘Verse:** IDW  
>  **Series:** None  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Pairing:** Drift/Red Alert  
>  **Warnings:** None  
>  **Notes:** None

“I could do it,” Drift said. He was leaning back in a chair in the common room, feet up on the table they lounged around, a cube of high grade in his hand. Sudden silence followed his statement, and Drift smirked, toasted, and downed the rest of his energon.

Every last one of them burst into raucous laughter. Drift just watched, and when they all calmed to drunken giggles, and disbelieving chuckles, he shrugged. “Could.”

“Would love to see it,” Blurr said.

“Man, I double dog dare ya,” Blaster added.

Drift’s optic ridges rose. “What’s the prize?”

“Notoriety,” Springer laughed.

“A night in my berth?” Blurr offered with a leer.

Drift snorted. “Like you’d say no anyway.”

“A sparkfelt eulogy.” All optics turned to Perceptor as he hid his grin behind his own cube.

Drift shook his head as the others laughed, then jabbed a finger at Perceptor. “I’ll haunt you if it sucks.” He dropped his feet to the floor, standing and catching his balance on the table. More laughter rose, but he turned, sauntering -definitely _not_ staggering- away.

Now where had Red Alert wandered off to? He’d been in the common room for a few minutes, but had left after grabbing a cube of regular energon. That, of course, was when someone -Drift didn’t remember who, it wasn’t even a mech from his team- had said Red Alert needed ‘laid’, and _that_ had sparked the following conversation about who, and where, and what, and how impossible it’d be for this, that, and the other reasons. All of which had prompted Drift, in his decidedly inebriated state, to say he could do it.

He probably couldn’t, but that wasn’t going to stop him from trying now that he had accepted the challenge.

Drift ambled down another corridor, completely lost within minutes. They had only been there a day, and… well, he had had a few cubes, and every hall looked the same.

He turned another corner, and suddenly the world was spinning past him, his back slamming hard enough into the wall to make his vents stutter. “Ow.”

“Ow, my aft. Why are you following-“ Red Alert cut himself off, and leaned in to sniff at Drift. “Primus. How much have you had?

Drift shrugged. “’Nough to think seducing you was a good idea.”

Red Alert blinked, lips parting in surprise, and Drift tipped his helm, staring at those lips. He grinned, thinking they didn’t look too bad. Kissable even. He watched them press together and flatten into a straight line. “Drift.”

“Hmm?” Drift managed to get his optics back up to Red Alert’s, and stared as they narrowed. Narrowing optics. That was a bad sign in most mechs, right? He really couldn’t remember just then.

“I am fairly certain allowing you to seduce me right now would be taking advantage. I seriously doubt your ability to give informed consent.”

Drift stared a bit longer, trying to glue together all those formal-sounding words. “Uh… _Allowing_ me to…” Oh! Hey, wait a minute. “You’re not supposed to _allow_ a mech to seduce you. You’re supposed to resist, and then finally give in to your true desires.”

Red Alert choked off a laugh, helm dropping forward to hang between them and shoulders shaking. His hands were braced to either side of Drift’s shoulders against the wall, so Drift just watched. The mech didn’t seem too terribly uptight to him.

He reached out, stroking one hand along Red Alert’s side, giving his hip a little squeeze, then letting his arm flop back to his own side. “So want me to seduce you?”

Red Alert looked up, a wide smile on his face, and Drift thought he was actually kinda nice looking. Not exactly pretty, but definitely not ugly. Desirable. Red Alert’s laughter tapered off, and he gazed into Drift’s optics for what felt like a long time. Probably wasn’t. He was totally cratered. Wow.

Red Alert glanced up and down the hall, then grabbed Drift by the shoulder and propelled him to a nearby door. A code was entered, and Drift shoved inside a small storage room.

“Really?” he asked, looking around. He was going to ‘face in a closet like some lovesick youngling?

Red Alert pushed him again, and Drift’s back fetched up against the wall. “Let’s just consider me already seduced.”

Drift frowned a little. “You sure? I didn’t even try charming you.”

Red Alert chuckled. “I’ll tell you this since there’s a very good chance you won’t remember any of it tomorrow, but I think you’re fairly safe in this state, and it’s been a while.”

“Safe?” Drift relaxed back, holding the wall up securely. He was a Wrecker, most recently, there was nothing ‘safe’ about him.

Red Alert pressed their chests together, and Drift’s spark pulse picked up in simple reaction. He gasped a little as surprisingly firm hands pressed, then pushed up his frame. “Safe,” Red Alert affirmed. “And you’re being honest. I like that.”

“Who’s dumb enough to try lying to the Prime’s top security specialist?”

Red Alert chuckled, the sound lower, more intimate. “Proves your quality then, doesn’t it?” He gave Drift a serious look. “Are you absolutely sure you want this? I really don’t want to take advantage.”

Drift shrugged. “Just merging, right? No hardline, not bared sparks?” Red Alert shook his head, so Drift shrugged. “I’d have landed in someone’s berth tonight. May as well be you.”

Red Alert gave him a single nod, then began touching… _everywhere_. Drift shuddered, lifting weighted hands to try to reciprocate. Red Alert pushed his hands away. “Just let me,” he murmured, nuzzling along Drift’s jaw line, then sinking his teeth into the main energon line.

Drift gasped, hands flying to Red Alert’s hips. The ground was already tilting, and that sudden surge of _want_ made it start spinning. “Slag,” he whispered.

“Too hard?” Red Alert asked, licking over the bite.

Drift shook his head. “There such a thing?”

Red Alert snorted. “You’re drunk. I’m not about to test your pain threshold.”

Drift was about to… well something, but then Red Alert’s fingers pushed between a couple transformation seams, setting off his sensornet in the same moment as his initial spark pulse. It rolled right through Drift, and he definitely did not whimper. He fumbled the return pulse, but Red Alert hissed, and the exchange caught them both.

It rose quickly, energy throbbing back and forth, sensation pounding to the hard rhythm of Drift’s spark and rushing in waves throughout his body. He clung to Red Alert and just let him handle it as ordered. Red Alert panted in his audial, and Drift really tried to stay quiet, but the occasional moan broke free. He pressed his mouth to Red Alert’s shoulder in an attempt to muffle his cries, but the overload ripped any attempt at control from his grasp.

Red Alert hovered over Drift, an optic ridge arched up.

“Did… you…”

Red Alert snerked. “Of course I did. You went off like a plasma grenade.” Drift grinned, feeling smug despite it not really having been any of his doing. Red Alert shook his helm, and sighed. “Can you stand, or should I leave you here to recharge.

“’Course I can stand.” Could he?

It turned out that with a little help from Red Alert and the nearby wall he could indeed. Walking was a different story. That required a _lot_ of help.

Drift was a bit surprised when they entered the common room. Silence descended, and Red Alert dropped him back into his chair. Drift sprawled in his seat, kicking one leg back up onto the table, grinning at his teammates.

“No fragging way,” Springer breathed.

“On the contrary,” Red Alert said, hand teasing over Drift’s helm finial, “your friend was magnificent.”

No one said a word as Red Alert made his way back out. The doors swooshed shut, and every optic turned from them to Drift. He smirked, shrugged, then mouthed ‘magnificent’.

The applause was deafening.

Drift decided he was definitely going to remember, and he was _definitely_ going to figure out a way to thank Red Alert properly.

**Author's Note:**

> As I’m sure you all will recognize, Red Alert’s last spoken line was borrowed from ‘ _Top Gun_ ’.


End file.
